


Doubled Through Dating

by BeepBoop260



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Chubby, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: Lux and Taric have been separately taking Ezreal out on lots of breakfast/lunch/dinner dates and it's starting to show, then the two take him out together for a food filled day.





	Doubled Through Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't actually know much about Lux other than that she's often paired with Ezreal? That's why she's here, and then Taric's here cause The Boys.   
> Also this is assumed to be set in a Modern AU sort of deal so yeah

Ezreal was so torn.   
Lux had been taking Ezreal out for nice dinner dates pretty frequently, but, at the same time, Taric was taking him out on the days that Lux wasn’t.  
Not only was Ezreal torn between picking a side, he didn’t want to pick a side, so he was stuck going out on every date he was invited to. He didn’t want to risk hurting anyone’s feelings, and he had to admit that being taken out felt nice. Filling up on good food always felt good, but it was starting to show.   
Ezreal got up and examined himself in the mirror. Patting his stomach, he frowned as he felt the fat that was starting to collect there. He sighed. He couldn’t do much other than try to work out or pick less heavy foods when he went on his dates. His phone buzzed before he could think too much longer on the topic. It was Lux. She wanted to go out for breakfast instead of lunch since she was going to be busy that night. Ezreal agreed and quickly got dressed.  
It was a breakfast buffet restaurant. Ezreal felt his stomach growl softly as he smelled warm pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns, and other tasty foods. They got their table and then went to the buffet tables. Ezreal found himself piling his plate high with whatever looked good. Getting back to their table, Ezreal started to dig in. Lux watched. “You’re awfully hungry today” she mused. Ezreal stopped and his cheeks dusted pink. “It’s morning, I haven’t eaten since last night.” he said as a form of an excuse. He continued on, and once he finished his first plate, he went up for another. There was less on this plate, but still a good amount. He ate his way through that plate, but he had slowed down a bit as he finished it up. Lux observed that he was definitely full, or at least he was getting there. “You finished?” Lux asked as Ezreal leaned back in his seat. “Yeah” He responded as he shifted slightly.   
Lux paid the bill and they got up to leave. Ezreal was definitely a bit bloated. His shirt looked stretched around his middle more than it had when they got there. “I’m glad you liked your breakfast!” Lux said as she gave Ezreal’s belly a quick pat making him blush a little. “See you later!”   
\---  
Ezreal started feeling hungry again about two hours later. It was lunchtime but Ezreal didn’t have much in his fridge, so he went out to the nearby fast food place. He ordered more than he probably should have as he found himself slowing down halfway through his second burger. He hated to waste food though, so he managed to get it all down.   
His phone buzzed and he checked it to see that it was Taric. He wanted to go out to an early dinner. Ezreal agreed, seeing as he went out with Lux already, and he didn’t want it to seem like he was picking Lux over Taric.   
\---  
That evening, Ezreal made his way over to the restaurant Taric wanted to go to. Ezreal felt like he was going to mildly regret his decision to eat fast food earlier, as he wasn’t hungry, but he wasn’t exactly full from it still. They sat down and after they ordered, they talked for a bit as they waited for the food to come out. The food came out fast. Ezreal looked at the dish he had ordered and found out that the portions at this place were quite large. Ezreal began working his way through his meal, he started slowing down a fourth of the way through, but he didn’t want to bring so much home so he did his best to continue.  
He felt full. There was still a third of the dish to go. Ezreal tried to push the full feeling out of his mind, but as he went on, the feeling got stronger and stronger. He managed to somehow finish what he had ordered though. He leaned back in his seat and felt his stomach gurgle softly in discomfort. He was quite full, to the point where his pants felt tighter around his waist. Taric looked at Ezreal and smiled warmly. “Are you done?” Taric asked. “Y-yeah…” Ezreal responded as he shifted in his seat slightly. “You don’t want dessert then? I heard the dessert here is pretty good.” said Taric. Ezreal was interested now, but he was full. He didn’t really feel like eating anymore, but dessert sounded pretty good. “Let me see the menu.” Ezreal said as Taric happily handed the dessert menu over. Leaning forwards to take it from Taric felt more difficult than it should have, but Ezreal ignored that and started looking at his options. “I thought the chocolate mousse cake looked good.” Taric thought aloud. “Yeah, I think I’ll get that.”  
The waiter took their order and now Ezreal had a bit of time to digest his entree. Not that long though. The cake came out fast, just like their entrees. The slice of cake looked like twice the size your usual restaurant would serve. Ezreal forgot about being full as his love for sweets kicked in. He picked up his spoon and got a generous spoonful of the rich, chocolate mousse cake. It was good, really good. Ezreal had a few bites before he started to feel full again. The cake was rich, dense, and a lot more filling than Ezreal had guessed. Taric had a few bites before putting down his spoon and saying something about not wanting to eat too much. Meanwhile, Ezreal was forcing himself to eat more.  
Miraculously, Ezreal got every last bite of cake down. He leaned back in his seat and groaned softly. His stomach gurgled more noticeably too. “Are you alright?” Taric asked, mildly concerned. “I-I’m f-fine, just a little-” Ezreal paused a moment to muffle a burp “full…” Taric smiled warmly as he watched his good friend struggle to keep his cool. Ezreal kept shifting slightly, he wasn’t comfortable in the slightest. His stomach was so bloated that his pants felt like they were strangling his waist. He really wanted to unbutton them, but he’d have to wait until he got home.   
They sat there for a few minutes as Ezreal tried to rest a minute before leaving. Taric paid the bill and he got up first, watching as Ezreal pushed himself up carefully from his seat and then pull his rising shirt down over his bloated belly. Taric walked slowly to match Ezreal’s pace. “See you later, Ezreal.”   
\---  
Ezreal was now continuously being taken out to eat by Lux or Taric or getting fast food on his own and it was straining his wardrobe, literally. All his shirts were getting too small and showing a sliver, or more, of softened skin, and his pants wouldn’t button anymore. Ezreal was forced to go out and buy new clothes a few sizes up to accommodate his growing figure. He hoped he wouldn’t have to buy any more.  
\---  
“C’mon, Ez!” Lux called from further up the street. Ezreal did his best to pick up the pace, but he didn’t speed up that much. “Don’t strain yourself, Ezreal. We’ll get there when we get there.” Taric assured him. The two of them had invited Ezreal out to a day of fun. They didn’t specify what “fun” they’d be having, but Ezreal didn’t think too hard on it.   
Finally catching up to Lux, Ezreal looked at the building she had led him to. It was a restaurant. Ezreal felt his mouth water already. The two led him inside and they were seated. Ezreal moved to go get something when “Don’t worry, Ez, we’ve got you covered for today. Just sit back and relax.” said Lux as she gently pushed him back into his seat in the booth. Ezreal obeyed.   
They didn’t take very long. Both of them were carrying two plates with them, one piled high with anything that looked good, and the other with a much more reasonable amount of food on it. Ezreal was handed the plates that had more food on them. He didn’t question it though. This wasn’t the first time they’ve gotten him food before, but never both of them at the same time. Ezreal munched his way through it all, not slowing down at all despite easily eating enough for two. “Aren’t you hungry today, I’ll go get you some more.” Lux got back up and returned shortly with another plateful of everything she could fit on one plate. Ezreal started to eat again and started to slow down as he finished that plateful. Lux and Taric seemed to examine Ezreal for a moment before Taric got up. “I think you can have a bit more, I’ll be back.” Taric said as he left, and just like Lux, returned shortly with a plateful of food that Ezreal ate. He was definitely slower with that plate, and the two noticed. They paid the bill and let Ezreal finish before getting him up and walking him out, both of them noting how Ezreal’s shirt seemed tight already.   
The day of fun turned out to be a carnival that was in town. The trio walked around, played games, bought snacks for Ezreal, rode the tame rides, bought more snacks for Ezreal, and then had a late lunch. It went just like breakfast had. Ezreal sat down and Taric and Lux picked out dishes for Ezreal to eat. They’d continue picking out dishes until they saw him slow down significantly.   
After lunch, the trio walked around the carnival a little longer, but a lot slower with how full Ezreal was getting with all those snacks and a heavy lunch in him now. His shirt was trying to rise up and he kept tugging it down as they walked.   
They left when the sun started to set and the carnival began to close. “You hungry, Ez? We’ve got one more stop for today.” Lux said as Taric drove them to their last stop of the day. It was another restaurant, but Ezreal remembered it. It was the restaurant Taric had taken him to that had very large portions.   
They stepped inside and were seated. Lux insisted that she and Taric order for Ezreal. He agreed without much thought, he trusted them. That was, until two very generously portioned entrees showed up for him. He started to work his way through the dishes. He slowed down a bit three fourths of the way through his first dish. Trying not to show he was getting full, he pressed on and tried to keep his pace from before. It slowly became more and more difficult to keep it up as his stomach started to fill up past a comfortable limit. Half way through his second dish, Ezreal put a hand to his stomach and then he slid that hand down to the waistband of his pants. It was digging into his soft stomach. He weighed his options. Continue eating with his pants digging into him, knowing they’ll only get tighter, or…   
Ezreal tried to subtly undo his belt and unbutton his pants, but Taric and Lux were both watching him and knew immediately what he was doing. They didn’t say anything though. They let him continue eating to his heart’s content.   
Ezreal finished his two dishes and let out a sigh of satisfaction. Taric and Lux looked at each other before pushing their partially eaten dishes towards Ezreal. “We’re done, do you want our leftovers?” Lux asked as she looked at Ezreal knowingly. Ezreal looked at the two dishes and tried to guess if he could fit their leftovers on top of his own two dishes in his already stuffed stomach.   
He was slower, but he was doing it. He was eating Taric and Lux’s leftovers and he felt so full. Finishing up, Ezreal leaned back in his seat carefully, panting softly. His stomach was absolutely packed. He ran a hand over the curvature of his stomach and felt how solid his belly was. He was uncomfortable, but he was so full he couldn’t even shift in his seat to try and find some way to be more comfortable. Ezreal was completely still, aside from his rising and falling chest as he panted.   
Lux said something to the wait that Ezreal didn’t hear, he felt like he was falling into a food coma. He remembered being picked up carefully by Taric and then everything went dark.   
\---  
Waking up, it was bright out. Ezreal tried sitting up, but found something weighing him down. He looked at himself and saw two plump breasts and a fat belly. Pinching his belly, Ezreal remembered the amount of food he had eaten the night before. He pushed himself up into a sitting position with some minor difficulties, but he looked around the room to see he wasn’t in his house, he was at Taric’s. It was a nice place, very clean, with shiny things used to accent the room. The door opened and Taric walked in. “Morning, sleepyhead.” Taric sat at the foot of the bed and looked at Ezreal warmly. “We brought you to my place since it’s closer than Lux’s or yours. I hope you don’t mind.” Taric said as he looked Ezreal up and down. “I also put you in one of my shirts, you can keep it if you like.” Ezreal looked at what he was wearing. It was a normal T-shirt but it wasn’t quite Ezreal’s size, it was a bit on the small size.   
Lux walked in. “Ez! You’re awake! I hope you like pancakes, cause I just made a whole bunch!” Lux walked back out of the room to continue cooking and Taric helped Ezreal out of bed. Ezreal wobbled on his feet a little before steadying. His cheeks dusted pink as he looked down at himself and saw just how big he was getting. “H-hey, uh… Don’t… Don’t you think I’m getting a little b-big?” Ezreal asked nervously, tugging his shirt down instinctively. “I won’t lie, you have put on a bit of weight, but that doesn’t make me like you any less. Lux feels the same.” Taric responded. “You two have talked about this!?” Ezreal was getting flustered. Something about others discussing his recent weight gain made him feel shy. “Ezreal, we both love you like this, we will love you no matter what.” Taric smiled warmly as he stroked Ezreal’s chubby cheek. “R-really?” Ezreal was a little skeptical, but he knew Taric was being genuine with him. “Yes. Now… Let’s get you some breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this! I'm sorry if it's really out of character, I just wanted to write something about my favorite League boy.  
> As always, I take helpful critiques and requests for anything I like/am into!


End file.
